Instincts
by TeamCullen2011
Summary: What happens when Edward starts hurting Bella. The vampire who she once thought loved her is not what he seems


**Instincts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer is the creator

"Edward stop! I don't want to do it right now!" I said trying to push him off

"but Bella...weren't you the one who wanted to make love to me in the first place...now take off your clothes for me now!" Edward demanded

"I need to go home and check on Charlie!" I said as I turned to head for the door

Edward just grabbed my arm in a tight grip

"stop it Edward! You're hurting me!" I screamed

Edward let go. And there was a bruise where is hand had been.

"Edward! Look what you did!" I yelled

"What's going on here!" Carlisle walked into the kitchen

He spotted my arm

"Bella! Why is your arm bruised so bad...let me see" Carlisle took my arm and examined it

"Edward he..."

"I grabbed her arm when she was about to fall...I accidentally grabbed it too hard, I'm so sorry Bella" Edward lied

"hmm...it seems that this can be taken care of, Edward I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt her but please try to be careful...she's only human" Carlisle said gently rubbing my arm with his cold skin

"can you come with me for a few minutes, if you don't mind Bella" Carlisle said leading me by the small of my back

Carlisle just took out an ice pack

"this will feel a little cold" Carlisle said placing it on my arm

"it is cold" I shivered

"now it's important to rest your arm Bella, and don't take any medications, starting tomorrow I want you to massage your arm, and in 48 hours I want you to place something warm on it, and Bella...be careful on your feet next time" Carlisle said with a smile

"But Carlisle! Edward was ly..."

"are you finished yet Carlisle...it is 10 pm and Charlie must be worried sick about Bella" Edward said getting between Carlisle and I

"well...yeah I'm finished, I just gave Bella instructions on how to take care of the bruise...maybe I should give them to you too, since you're with her all the time..."

"can it wait Carlisle? I really have to get Bella home now..."

He took my hand and dragged me out the door. He said nothing until we got into his Silver Volvo

"You were about to tell him about what I did weren't you!"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out

"weren't you!" He hollered in my face

"yes..."

"You don't tell anyone what I am doing to you...do you know why!" he asked pulling my hair

"why..." I cried

"because you're my hoe!" He said as he deeply pressed his lips to mine

I tried to squirm away from him. But his grip just got tighter

"Take your clothes off!" he ordered

"no!" I yelled trying to open the care door

"take them off b**ch!" he hollered

Edward raised his hand and slapped me across the face

I started to cry

"now...take your clothes off" He ordered

"what if Carlisle sees this..." I said through tears

"Than he dies!" Edward said darkly

I gasped

"Edward! You wouldn't kill the man who changed you and raised you like his son! Would you" I asked

"if he gets in the way, than he'll have to be taken care off, now take your clothes off!" Edward ordered again.

I reluctantly took off my shirt, than my pants and finally my underwear.

"that's it babe! Kiss me!" Edward said leaning on me

I cried in pain

Edward inserted his penis into me and started pushing it in and out

I screamed in pain

"that's right scream for me Bella!"

Edward just pressed his mouth to mine.

We made out for an hour, with Edward's hard penis going in and out of my private parts. I don't just mean my virgina, I mean my butt too. Even though I hated what he was doing to me, I started feeling aroused. It was easy to tell that Edward was aroused too, he started twitching with pleasure

"oh baby! Here comes the orgasm" Edward said as sperm started to spill from his penis

Seeing that sperm should have made me sick. But for some reason it didn't, I liked it. Probably because of how aroused I was. I was so aroused I didn't even know what time it was.

Holy crap!

"Edward! What time is it!" I asked pushing him away

"careful! Don't provoke me to do something bad to you...and to answer your question it's 11:30 PM" Edward said holding his hand up as if to slap me again

"I have to get home Edward! Now!" I said

"you will go home when I say you go home" Edward said slapping me again

"but Edward...Charlie will get suspicious why I am no home by now...and if you keep me longer than he will never let you see me again" I begged to try to make him understand

"if he does that, than I'll have to take care of him" Edward said, his eyes turning jet black

"Edward No! Don't kill my father!" I cried

It all happened so fast, Edward's hand went into a fist, and he punched me right in the stomach.

"Ed...Edward why..." I said as I coughed up blood

"Because you didn't listen to me...because you spoke against me and my hoe doesn't do that" Edward said with fury in his eyes

Suddenly he brought his face close to mine and he licked the blood off my mouth

"Edward stop! You're scaring me" I said trying to back away

"You don't tell me to stop b**ch!, I can do whatever I want to you...because no one is going to know..."

"Edward! Stop it now!" Jasper roared as he swung the car door open and pulled him from me

Edward just roared and tackled Jasper

"Jasper! This is none of you F**king business! Stay out of my way!" Edward bit Jasper in the neck

"Jasper!" I hollered

Jasper suddenly rolled on top of Edward and ripped his head off

"Don't worry Bella...I got everything under control"

Jasper lifted Edward's body up and fled, going what looked like 100 miles.

I sat in the car and bawled. When I first met Edward I thought he truly loved me, he would do anything to protect me...but now I saw Edward for who he truly was...a sex maniac who abuses.

I was awaken out of my train of thought when I felt something get into the Silver Volvo.

"Bella!" Jasper asked in concern

"oh Jasper! I thought you left" I hugged him as I cried

"shh...don't worry Bella...we won't let him hurt you again...we're going to have to tell Carlisle and the rest about this...than we'll have to get you away from here, as far as possible, I only took Edward to Denali, He'll find his way back" Jasper said

"Okay...I did try to tell Carlisle, but Edward always interrupted" I said

"Edward is a very convincing liar...he can get his way out of almost anything if there wasn't another witness around, don't worry I'll tell him, let's go" Jasper said as he led me back in the Cullen house

As soon as Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Cullen's saw me come in they gasped

"Bella! What happened to you!" Carlisle rushed over to my side to examine me

"Edward raped and beat her dad!" Jasper said

"What! Are you sure...he said he was taking her back to Charlies" Carlisle said

"he lied Dad...he used that as an excuse" Jasper said

"yes Carlisle...as soon as he left the house, he took me to his Silver Volvo, and than he threatened me, he told me to take my clothes off and when I refused he slapped me across the face, oh Carlisle...he also threatened to kill you and dad and anyone who gets in his way" I cried

"and Bella...that bruise wasn't because you fell was it?" Carlisle asked lowering down to my level

"no...he asked me to make love to him a few minutes before you came, I refused and said I wanted to go home, so he grabbed my arm so tight it bruised" I said

A growl come from Carlisle's chest

"Don't worry Bella! We'll protect you...Esme, Rosalie and Alice...I want you three to go watch Charlie and look out for Edward, Jasper and Emmett I want you two to come with me to protect Bella" Carlisle instructed

"will do Carlisle, I can't believe that B**tard! Hurting baby Bella!" Emmett said embracing me protectively

"guys...why are you still helping me, I thought the only reason you cared was because I was with Edward...and now I'm..." I started bawling before I could finish my sentence

Jasper said waves of calm at me

"shh...Bella...You were wrong you know when you thought the only reason we cared about you was because of Edward...I admit at first we were unsure of having a human knowing our secret, but it turns out that you were the best thing to happen to all of us! Bella I may have been keeping my distance from you for the first two years we've known each other but that was so you would be safe, and because of you my self control has improved greatly, you didn't care that I nearly killed you on your 18th birthday, you forgave me and embraced me like your family, I never want to hear you say you are not important to us again...Bella Cullen!" Jasper said as he embraced me in a hug

"yeah baby Bella...you're one of the nicest people I have ever met...well except for Carlisle and Esme of course...but I try to prank you all the time and anyone else would try to murder me, instead you laugh, when we have our bad days you always know how to cheer us up, and also...you have accepted us for who we are, most humans would run away from us, be repelled from getting anywhere near us...but you...you're special , one of a kind...and we love you so much!" Emmett said squeezing me gently in a hug

Suddenly Rosalie walked over to me and took my hands into hers

"Bella...Both Jasper and Emmett are right, I'm sorry I have been so cold around you, I was just jealous of what you had and I didn't, and you were going to give it all up, Bella you may think you are less than ordinary but you are wrong...Bella you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met, I was cold to you for the last two years and yet you still treated me like your sister, I absolutely hate Edward for what he did to you!, you see Bella...I was abused too and raped...his name was Royce King, he left me on the street to die...I promise you Bella...we are going to keep you safe...because our family would be lost without you" Rosalie said giving me a hug for the first time

Carlisle smiled

"thank you Rosalie...I am so proud of you" Carlisle said kissing Rosalie's head

"I thought it was time I told her how I really felt" Rosalie said

"Bella...what Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie said are true...if anything were to happen to you...we wouldn't be able to move on, you're one of us now and always will be...Bella Cullen" Carlisle said kissing me on the cheek

I cried with happiness

"let's get her out of here" Carlisle said

"where we taking her dad?" Jasper asked

"to Phoenix , I think Bella would be more comfortable there" Carlisle said lifting Bella up into his arms and cradled her

After two long hours we finally got on the plane to Phoenix, although it wasn't so boring, Emmett made me play a game of Go fish, he won of course, than he put me on his lap and bounced me, after a little while Jasper wanted a turn with me, so he sat me on his lap and read me a book on the Civil war. No matter what I did I was very close to either Emmett, Jasper or Carlisle, they didn't want to leave me alone for anything.

"are you okay Bella? Are you hungry, tired or do you need to use the bathroom?" Carlisle asked in concern

"well I am a bit hungry..." I said

"we'll go get it dad" Emmett said grabbing Jasper's arm

"okay" Carlisle said wrapping his arm protectively around me

"excuse me sir" the flight attendant said

"yes?" he asked

"I need you to come with me for a minute...I have a survey for you" she said

"oh no thanks...I have to babysit this girl" Carlisle said squeezing me tighter

if I wasn't so sacred about being raped by Edward , I'd kill him for using the word babysit

"I'm afraid you have no choice" she said

"alright...I'll be right back Bella Baby" Carlisle said as he soothingly rubbed my head

As soon as Carlisle left the my cell phone rang

"Hello..." I asked

"Bella..." said Edward's sickening voice

I gasped

"no! Leave me alone!" I said

"now Bella...I'd behave if I were you...you wouldn't want your friend Jacob Black to be killed do you?" he asked

"Jacob!" I screamed

"Bella! Bella! Save me!" Jacob said

"what do you want me to do..." I asked

"we are in the girls washroom on the plane, I want you to go to the washroom" Edward said

"okay..."

"and Bella..." he said again

"what"

"I want you to go alone...Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett must not know I'm here...just pretend you have to go" he said

"okay"

"see you soon my hoe...and I can't wait to put my penis up your virgina..." he obsessed

"hey would you leave her the hell alone!" Jacob hollered

"shut up mutt!" Edward said

suddenly there was a thump

Edward hung up

"oh Bella...lunch is served..." Jasper said as he took the tray to me

suddenly he froze

"where's Carlisle?" he asked

"going ...to...do a survey" I said

As hard as I tried , panic still showed in my voice

"Bella...are you okay!" Jasper asked as he passed the tray to Emmett, scooped me up and sat me in his lap

"I'm just fine!" I lied

"baby Bella...you're a terrible liar...now what's wrong" Emmett said looking right into my eyes

"fine...I...have the diarrhoea, I've been having problems the last little while, I really need to go to the washroom now" I said trying to get up

Jasper just sat up and lifted me into his arms

"I'm coming with you" he said

"no! You can't! I mean...it is a girls washroom...you wouldn't be allowed!" I said trying to cover up my panic

"oh we'll see about that!" Jasper said carrying me to the washroom and was about to open the door

"Jasper no!" I said trying to squirm

"Isabella Marie Cullen! What has gotten into you?" Jasper asked as he started petting me on the back

"excuse me? What are you doing near the girls washroom?" a different flight attendant asked

"well...I have to be with her at all times" Jasper said, his hand still on the door.

"I don't think so...she will be fine by herself...go on" she pulled him away from me

"here you go young lady...he won't bug you again" she winked

Thank you lady...I almost didn't make it

I opened the door

"Hello Isabella...I see you got here without anyone else...boy it's a good thing that flight attendant came" Edward said getting closer to me

I looked at the ground to see Jacob unconscious, I looked up at Edward with angry eyes

"oh suck it up! He'll be fine...I just knocked him out" he said as he pressed his lips to mine

He lowered me to the washroom floor, ripped off my shirt,bra, jeans and underwear. Than he took a boob into his hand and squeezed it

"oh!" I moaned

His evil grin just grew wider. He than put his penis into my virgina and humped

"oh!" I moaned again

"oh baby! It's coming!

Sperm leaked from his penis

"suck it!" Edward commanded

"what!" I asked astonished

"I said suck it! Now!" he said

I lowered myself and placed my mouth over Edward's penis and started to suck

"oh that feels so good baby! Keep at it my hoe!" Edward squealed in delight

"Edward!" Carlisle roared storming in and tackling him

"Bella!" Both Emmett and Jasper rushed to my side and hugged me

"oh Bella darling...look what he got you to do...are you okay?" Jasper asked

I started to bawl

"you monster! I'll kill you!" Emmett said as he launched himself at Edward

"Emmett don't...I called the voltorri...he's going to live with them" Carlisle said as he stopped Emmett

"but he's a monster dad..." he said

"I still don't want to kill him" Carlisle said

I knew that as long as I was with the Cullen's I'd be safe

The End

A/N: Please review! I want to get 50 reviews


End file.
